


Time For Changes

by Kalloway



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy debates the immediate needs of her new hive.</p>
<p>From gen_battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Changes

Ivy couldn't believe how much there was to do-- aside from finances and property and all sorts of details that she was happy to have others assist with, there was the necessity for phrase books and more specifically, phrase books with useful phrases in them until a proper instructor could be hired for the lot of them. While she was brilliant at pantomiming her requests, of course, not every need could be effectively conveyed with hand gestures.

She had no need to ask her vampires and drones from Egypt - hers, which was still a bit of an odd thought though she'd mostly figured out how to talk without the lisp - about things like where to find an inn. No, she needed to know how to properly ask them to find what hat shops would allow their stock to be borrowed so that she might properly shop during supernatural hours, especially if Biffy and his shop were going to be on a bit of a hiatus - possibly for an entire season! She needed to know how to have them invite Alexia around for tea and gossip - light on the tea for herself, though.

Perhaps Alexia might have a book of useful phrases. Alexia certainly read enough - she could at least help find a book that would help.

And while Karima - the beautiful female English-speaking drone that had accompanied the relocation - could translate perfectly, Ivy simply did not want to rely on her for everything. Certainly not to negotiate accessories.

Ivy wondered how long it would take to learn an entire new language.

She supposed she had the time.


End file.
